Back To You
by Emma0605
Summary: Clarke was born Light Fae, a half human half mythical being on the Arc. To keep her safe she was sent to Earth with her parents. Four years later a hunting Eight year old Lexa comes across an orphaned four year old Clarke alone in the woods and so begins their Journey. CLEXA commander/princess
1. Chapter 1

_**Lexa is actually speaking trigedasleng but I thought it was easier to only write it in English.**_

* * *

Chapter One

JackPOV

"Abby please, let me take her…it's not safe for her." I tried reasoning with my wife but she stubbornly shook her head, eyes filled with tears and continued clutching our baby girl to her chest.

"No" she wailed. "She's only a baby, my daughter and the only child I will ever have." She straightened up and glared at me "I won't let you send her to the ground and before you start I don't care that earth is survivable because it doesn't matter, she's a baby Earth is no place for her."

I let out a frustrated noise "I will be with her" Abby turned her head away from me refusing to look me in the eye. "Do you think I want this Abby because I don't" I let the earnest in my voice show. "But you know she is special, all you have to do is look into her eyes for proof." They were like my fathers.

Abby stifled a sob as she looked down into our daughters memorizing blue eyes, unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

I reached out my arm and rested it on my wife's shoulder lowering my voice "she's like my father Abby…she's Fae. She doesn't belong here on the Arc, she belongs on earth with nature. Even if we kept her here someone would eventually sense something different about her and she would be floated, you know this to be true."

Turning back to me I saw the sadness and acceptance in my wife's eyes, "I will come with you" she said with such determination.

Lexa POV 8yr's old

"Onya is going to be so proud of me" I grinned, talking to myself as I came to a large run down structure in the middle of the woods. The people in my village say a great Pauna lives here and I can't wait to see their faces when I show them it's head.

Pulling my bow further up my shoulder I jumped over a large log and crawled through a small tunnel that led out into a small clearing. There the Pauna lay in the middle wrapping its arm around what was probably its cub or whatever a Pauna's baby is called.

Stalking my way around the Pauna I thought about all the other kids my age and how they don't hunt. They are a bunch of babies, and because I hunt they think I'm weird but really they are weird.

Onya thinks I'm going to be the next commander, so I don't care if they think I'm weird. I felt my bottom lip wobble and instantly became angry with myself.

Shoving those thoughts away I tucked my dark hair filled with braids behind my ears and raised my bow. Just when I was about to release my arrow I caught sight of the lightest blonde hair I've ever seen fanned out across the Pauna's paw.

Tilting my head sideways I noticed the blonde hair move and a little girls face turned towards me, she had to be only Four winters and was curled up asleep next to the Pauna.

Horrified at the sight I hid behind a large bush and peered over, trying to think of a way to save the little girl without her being eaten alive. Why it hadn't already confused me.

After 5min of planning the best course of action I went to stand up but stopped as I watched the little girl stand up and stretch her tiny little arms. She wore an oversized white shirt, possibly a mans. It fell to her boney knees and was now covered in dirt and what I thought was grass stains.

Still half asleep she stumbling her way towards a berry bush opposite me.

There was a slight wind in the air as I watched long curly blonde hair blow into her small face. She tucked it behind her ears and began rubbing her slightly chubby cheeks, pink from the cold.

The Pauna lifted its head and made what most people thought was a scary growl, but I am eight winters and nothing scares me.

The little girl however turned her head towards the Pauna and shook her head at it, like she was communicating with it. It let out another growl but simply lowered it's head back down.

Caught up in the sight in front of me I accidently kicked a rock and watched the girls head swing towards me. Her eyes widened at me like she'd never seen another person before.

I was probably just as wide eyed as her, I'd never seen anything like her either. Especially her eyes they were rimmed a dark blue while the rest of her iris's was the colour of the sky on a clear day. Lexa also never met any other of her people with such light hair, it was long, wavy and it fell to the girls tiny waist.

She couldn't understand what a little girl of only Four winters was doing out in the woods on her own, why would her parents leave her.

It was then Lexa noticed the little girl was still staring at her, looking down at her skin then back at Lexa's. It truly made her wonder how long the girl had been out here on her own and if she was purposely staying with the Pauna.

Unsure how to approach her I decided to signal her to come closer to me, she frowned bitting her bottom lip before slowly making her way over to me.

Once she was infront of me I whispered to her "what is your name?" their was a long silence "can you speak?" I added, but the little girl tilted her head to the side obviously confused and gave me an intense look, like she was looking into my soul.

Suddenly I could hear a little girls voice whisper in my mind.

" _ **Clarke"**_ the soft little voice in my mind sounded excited and I noticed a small smile appear on the girls face.

"Klark?" I whispered. The tiny blonde girl pointed at herself and nodded, her blue eyes wide and full of excitement. It made me blink a few times not quite believing what was happening.

Klark tilted her head and pointed at me and I guessed she was asking for my name. "Leksa" I answered tilting up my chin proudly.

It was getting dark and my mother will not be pleased if I did not get home soon. Frowning I looked back at the Pauna and grinned, it had fallen back asleep and I realised this was my time to grab the girl and make a run for it.

I was about to grab her hand and drag her away from the beast then back to my village when I notice her tiny white feet were covered in fresh cuts and smeared in blood.

Bitting my lip I threw my bow to the ground and turned my back to her, kneeling down, pointing at my back. If possible her smile widened and her whole body vibrated with excitement before climbing onto my back.

Once Klark made herself comfortable I stood up and bolted for the tunnel hearing the Pauna roar in the distance.

Tondc:

Walking out from the treeline I noticed the firepits were light and people were preparing their dinner.

Klark had fallen asleep on the way home combing my hair with her little fingers, her head was now cushioned into my neck, as her wavy blonde hair fell over my shoulder. I thought about waking her earlier but she was so light it didn't really bother me.

It was then I saw my mother running towards me, her long dark hair flowing down her back and a worried look on her face.

"Leksa" she snapped "where have you been? Your father and I…" she stopped when she finally noticed Klark's little body slumped on my back. "Whom do we have here?" she asked perplexed. Reaching out and touching Klark's blonde hair, awed at the colour.

For some reason I found myself become very protective and narrowed my eyes pushing my mothers hand away from Klark, stepping out of her reach.

I frowned at the smirk my mother gave me, before stomping towards our home.

* * *

THEIR WILL BE A FEW CHAPTERS AT THEM THIS AGE, HOWEVER THIS WON'T ALWAYS BE A CHILDHOOD STORY I PLAN ON DOING A FEW TIME GAPS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

LexaPOV

 _ **I opened my eyes only to find myself in the middle of the woods, the last thing I could remember was lying in bed. Had I fallen asleep? Was I dreaming?**_

 _ **Heavy footsteps caught my attention and I spun around to find a women and a man in strange clothing, running towards me with a terrified look on their faces.**_

 _ **Stopping a few feet in front of me they didn't seem to notice me. "Jake!" the women with long dark curly hair grabbed the mans arm "We can't outrun them, there are too many." By the way they looked at each other I had a feel they were man and wife.**_

 _ **It was then I noticed the small baby the man was holding in his arms, probably only ten or eleven months old. "Abby I need something to wrap Clarke in, maybe one of my shirts?"**_

 _ **My ears perked up at Klark's name and I watched fascinated as the women pulled out a white shirt from a bag she had on her shoulder and passed it to the man who began wrapping it around the small baby.**_

 _ **A piercing whistling sound came from behind them, followed by a few guttural yells.**_

" _ **Reapers" I whispered to myself.**_

" _ **We need to lead them away from her" he said to his wife and then kissed the baby's forehead as the women did the same before laying her behind some bushes. "Be safe princess" he whispered, touching her cheek one last time before grabbing his now hysterical wife's hand and ran in the opposite direction.**_

 _ **As soon as they left my sight several Reapers passed me and ran in the direction of the couple. Just as I was leaning over the bush I heard the women's blood curdling scream and everything went black.**_

I jolted up in my bed covered in sweat, looking to my right I noticed Klark wasn't in her bed. "Klark?" I began to panic and jumped out of bed.

"KLARK! KLARK!" I yelled.

Just as I was about to go get my parents the flap to the entrance of our hut opened slightly and Klark's head popped through the gap, her sparkling blue eyes peering up at me.

"What are you doing?" I frowned, crossing my arms. Suddenly a small hand came through the gap holding out a loaf of bread. "I'm not hungry" I replied and if I didn't know any better I would think she just rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly the entire flap opened and my mother stepped inside "Leksa?" her eyes widened "I thought you were at the training grounds with your mentor." She was right, I was supposed to be at training about half an hour ago.

I let out a cuss word and slapped my hand over my mouth. My mothers face turned red "Leksa!" she snapped, "watch your mouth."

"Sorry Mother" I said quickly, running out of the tent. I wasn't looking forward to whatever punishment Onya had in store for me, she's not known to ever be soft on her past seconds.

Halfway to the training ground I felt something grab at me. Looking down I noticed a head full of light blonde hair and a tiny fist clutching at my leggings. "Klark!" I said, surprised at her sudden appearance. "You need to go back." Klark shook her head determind to stay with me. I let out a loud sign, before looking down at her.

"Very well" I added, annoyance in my voice when I was actually secretly pleased.

Once we reached the training ground I noticed Onya leaning against a nearby tree as several other warriors were doing there morning training. Swords clashing and the occasional grunt filled the air. Klark who had been keeping her head down kicking a rock was now wide eyed, staring at the warriors fighting in wonder.

"Don't even think about it" I muttered, seeing the interest in her eyes. It was only now I realized I had a role to play, Klark was my responsibility and with that meant her safety. Grabbing her hand I guided her towards the grass area and told her to sit "Wait here and don't go anywhere."

Making my way over to Onya the first thing I noticed was the deep frown set on her face. "Who's your new shadow?"

20min into training

As Onya put away our spears she turned to look at me "You have five minutes, then head back to continue your training."

Nodding I looked over to Klark who now had several kids around her age surrounding her, some simply just sitting and admiring her while others babbled away. Another younger girl who had almost black hair and I recall was named Octavia was in front of Klark asking her something.

Whatever it was Klark nodded and Octavia clapped her hands before sitting behind her and began braiding her hair with a beaming smile.

All the kids seem to be gravitating towards her but Klark never showed any sign of discomfort, she simply continued drawing symbols in the dirt and chewing on her bread loaf.

Just when I was about to brake them up a young girls voice stopped me, she was watching Klark draw. "You like drawing?" she asked "I like drawing too, my names Raven and my Uncle is an artist."

Klark stopped what she was doing and looked up at the girl tilting her head to the side. Raven must have seen this as encouragement because she moved in closer "this is my cousin Finn I live with him."

Finn the boy Raven spoke of was probably two winters older then both Raven and Klark. "You have pretty eyes and…pretty hair" The boy said shyly.

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to Klark "Klark we need to leave." She smiled at me and jumped to her feet, while I heard the kids whisper to each other that her name was Klark.

Octavia who had finished braiding Klarks hair spoke up "can I come?"

I frowned at her question that was directed at Klark but stepped in front of her "No" I snapped. Looking back at Klark I noticed the frown on her face, making me let out an annoyed huffing sound. "Fine" I added making my annoyance known.

"Onya I have to leave, my mother…" I didn't get to finish as a horn was blown and a dark skinned women came running towards Onya.

"The ice nation Queen plans to rest in our village tonight" The women informed Onya. "I suggest we send her off" the women obviously showing no love for the Dark Queen or so she's been called.

Onya rolled her eyes "and risk an attack on our village, I think that unwise Indra."

I had heard of all the cruel things the Ice Queen had done and was capable of doing. Some say she possesses dark magic and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, what would she think of Klark. Would she notice she's special?

She will never know I thought determined, grabbing Klark and making a run for home while I distantly heard the sound of horse hooves behind us.

That night:

"But mother she can't go" I said desperately, "It's not safe."

My mother let out a frustrated sound, "and why is it not safe Leksa?" I stayed silent and she continued. "The Ice Queen is cruel yes, but you have nothing to worry about, Klark will be fine. What would the Ice Nations Queen possibly want from a little girl?" she softened her voice "and possibly mute."

"She's not mute and you don't understand" I had never heard Klark actually speak but there was something in her eyes that told me she could. Why she chose not too I was not sure of, but then again she did not really need to, she spoke with her eyes and the faces she makes. "What if…."she didn't let me finish.

"I know you have quickly become fond of Klark" I went to open my mouth but my mother raised her hand to stop me. "Let me finish" when I nodded she continued "and she is special girl…"

"It's more then that, Klark has gifts" I tried to explain.

"Gifts?" my mother questioned, her eyebrows climbing her forehead. I knew she wouldn't believe me, so instead I huffed and turned to my sleeping area where Klark was resting but before leaving I turned back.

"Fine she will come to the feast, but she stays with me at all times" I demanded.

Mother crossed her arms and narrowed her green eyes at me "I was not aware you made the decisions in this family."

"Onya says I will be the commander one day" I responded raising my chin.

"The keywords in her comment was 'one day' and until that day you are my daughter and you will do what your father and I tell you to do, not the other way around."

Clenching my fists at my side I turned and stomped my way in Klark direction.

During the Feast:

I noticed torches had been set up in front of every hut when my family exited the our home, as we passed a few huts and entered the clearing were the feast was being held I clutched Klarks hand tighter keeping an eye out for any threats.

Klarks didn't seem to notice though, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she watched the villages dance and began swinging our hands to the sound of the Drums. I tried to get her to wear a hood to cover her hair but she refused and her long wavy blonde hair was now blowing in the wind for everyone to see. "So much for blending in" I muttered.

Once we reached the long table that was covered in all kinds of meats and vegetables my father showed us to some spare seats. Just as Klark was about to sit down next to me, Octavia the little girl that braided Klarks hair this morning came running over and grabbed her hand. "You eat with us" pointing in the direction of all the young kids sitting down in a large group.

Frowning I knew she was right, all villagers under seven winters don't sit at the table. I was about to object when mother put her hand on my shoulder and whispered "Let her go Leksa, don't you want her to make friends."

Of course I wanted her to make friends, but it was harder to keep her safe if she was with the other kids. I hadn't seen the Ice Queen yet and that put me on edge.

It was 20mins later and I still kept an eye on Klark who was now sitting in front of Agnes an Elder and our Villages story teller. The other kids surrounding Klark, some laying down while other stayed sitting.

I reached out for the adults ale when my hand was pushed away, looking up I found father looking at me with disapproval "You're not old enough Leksa, you may sit here with the adults but you are still a child."

This got me angry "I am eight winters" I said raising my chin.

"Yes, you are" he replied sternly.

Once he looked back and continued talking with another warrior I quickly took my mothers Ale and poured some of it into my cup of water, all the while smirking.

"I am not a child" I muttered to myself bringing my cup to my mouth as I took a sip.

My eyes widened at the taste, it was awful, the liquid spat out of my mouth before I could stop it and covered a plate of untouched meat in front of me.

All eyes were suddenly on me and I felt my cheeks blush. "I'm sorry" I whispered leaving the table with my head down.

I leaned against a tree that was close to Agnes and the children, I was too embarrassed to go back to the table with my parents. It was then I notice the Ice Queen sitting on a nearby log talking with some of our warriors. Her long straight black hair was left flowing down her back and her skin was so pale it was almost sickly looking.

She somehow managed to radiate a confidence that made you want to take a step back. It was her eyes that were scary, the blue was so pale it looked to be almost colorless.

What bothered me was that they were glued to Klark and there was a calculating look in them.

I could distantly hear Raven speak out to Agnes "But why is the commander so special?" she asked confused.

Agnes smiled at her and began explaining to them "The commanders spirit is special…" Raven butted back in.

"Why is it special" the girl was full of questions.

Agnes chuckled "It is believed that the spirit once belonged to a light Fae, a mythical being with magical gifts" some of the children clapped their hands and leaned closer to the elder who continued the story "He was once a great leader and was Determined to keep his people safe from harm.

He promised when he died his spirit will continue to come back and protect The people of the woods."

"That's us" Octavia shouted out the obvious.

Hearing leaves crunch on the other side of the tree I noticed Costia a red haired girl who was my age, she was also one of the girls who call me weird when my back is turned. I wish she would just leave.

She frowned at me and shook her head "I saw that little mute girl follow you around all day" she laughed "maybe you should try being friends with someone who can talk back to you."

Rolling my eyes at her I turned back to Agnes and the rest of the children, only to find Klark gone. What was worse was that the Ice Queen was also missing making my stomach drop and as I was about to go look for them Costia grabbed my arm. "Let me go" I snarled at her, but she only tightened her hold.

Not thinking of anything other than finding Klark I swung around to face Costia and before I knew it my fist was colliding with her face. Hearing an awful crack I realized I had just broken the girls nose.

However I felt nothing but satisfaction as I tore myself away from her hold and ran to my parents.

"Mother, Father I can't find Klark…something is wrong." A piercing scream filled the air and I'm sure I lost all color in my face.

My father took out his sword and began yelling orders to his fellow warriors, as I ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

 _ **I know the beginning might seem a bit slow but it needs to build up. Also I really want to write a Clarke POV but she's only four at the moment and I don't think her four year old self would have a lot to say, so it'll have to wait till the time gap. Please review and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mother, Father I can't find Klark…I think something is wrong." A piercing scream filled the air and I'm sure I lost all colour in my face.

My father took out his sword and began yelling orders to his fellow warriors, as I ran in the direction of the scream which I was positive came from the east woods.

Before entering the woods I looked behind me and noticed my father and the rest of our village warriors where not to far behind me. Onya and the warrior Indra flanked father who had the same fierce look on his face whenever he go's into battle. His thick long dark braid fell halfway down his back as he clutched his sword.

"Leksa go home" he demanded, his voice stern. "Children stay back in the Village." This infuriated me.

"I am not a child" I spat. "Klark is out their" pointing my finger towards the woods "and she is my responsibility," without letting him respond I took off into the woods in search for Klark.

There was a clearing not to far into the woods where I could hear rustling of leafs and the sound of a soft whimper. Finding a newfound burst of energy my speed quickened ignoring the small cuts I was receiving from the sharp branches.

Finally I stepped into the clearing and froze. Klark was sitting on the muddy ground, holding her small bloody arm that had a deep slash. It went from her elbow to her shoulder. I could tell how scared she was by how her tiny body trembled and the way she squeezed her eyes closed.

It was only then I became aware of the Ice Nations Queen who stood in front of her staring at the blood on her dagger with a memorized look, like she had just found treasure.

The rest of our warriors burst into the clearing just as the Queen smiled and turned to two of her warriors.

"Take the girl," she demanded, with a more than satisfied smirk.

Her smile broke me out of my daze and rage filled my entire body. Before I knew what I was doing my sword was in my hand and I was running towards the Ice nations warriors.

The fierceness of my sudden war cry rivalled that of my fathers. I had never taken a person life before, but right now I was more then willing to do so. Already I plan to leave their bodies for the animals as food, that way their spirits will never find peace.

The distance between us was what worried me, they were far enough away to take Klark before myself or our warriors reached them.

Just as the two large Ice warriors were leaning down to grab Klark, what looked like a dome of white light suddenly surrounded her and the Ice warriors screamed in agony when their arms reached out and touched the light.

There was a collective gasps but the Trikru warriors recovered quickly chasing after the Ice warriors and their Queen who looked anything but pleased at the sudden turn of events. She let out a frustrated scream before fleeing.

One of her warriors was still in front of Klark clutching arm, looking at her with pure hate. I was closest to him and I knew I should wait and let my father capture him, but I was so filled with rage I couldn't think.

My fight with him was a blur, almost as if it wasn't real. The feel however of my sword piercing threw his stomach was very much real, as was the blood that began pouring from his mouth.

Something heavy landed on my right shoulder, looking over it was my father's hand and a concerned look was on his face. "Leksa, take Klark back to the Village"

I wanted more then anything to go after the rest of the Ice Warriors, especially their Queen and make her suffer but Klarks soft whimper stopped me from doing so.

Removing my sword from the warrior's stomach, I watched my father join the other warriors who had already taken off further into the woods.

Once I wiped the blood off my sword using the warriors clothing I made my way over to Klark and knelt down looking at her slumped little body. The light was still surrounding her so instead of reaching out for her I tried grabbing her attention.

" _ **Klark"**_ I whispered softly. "It's okay, you're safe"

Hearing my voice she slowly looked up, her blue eyes that earlier held so much excitement were now scared and she was blinking rapidly trying to hold back any tears.

I turned in the direction where I last saw the Ice Queen and vowed that I would kill her and when I did I would do it slowly. The memory of the awed look in the ice Queens's eyes when she looked at the dagger covered in Klarks blood made me shiver. It also made me realise for certain she would be back for Klark."

The sound of sniffles broke me out of my thoughts and back to Klark who had now lowered the light that once surrounded her. Noticing her arm once again I began ripping at the material of my shirt and began to wrap in around Klarks arm. Once I was done I knelt back in my original spot trying to calm my breathing.

Klark took a few small steps forward so she was only centimetres away from me before using the sleeve of her clothing to wipe away what I suspected was blood from my cheek.

After she was satisfied that it was all gone she took a step back and her arms reached out to me in question.

I felt myself soften at her actions and let her wrap her small arms around my neck, burying her hands in my hair to absently play with my braids. It somehow seemed to comfort her and if I was honest with myself it somehow seemed to comfort me too.

Usually I don't react well to certain displays of affection, such as hugging. Mother gave up trying to hug me years ago and now settles on squeezing my shoulder, which I find acceptable.

When the rocks bitting into my knees became too much I tried to stand up. Noticing this Klark began to panic and quickly hid her head in the nock of my neck and tightened her arms in an almost chocking hold. I needed to get her back to the village and find the Healer and it was obvious she wasn't going to let go.

Letting out a sigh, I stood up taking her with me. Understanding what I was doing she loosened her arms slightly and wrapped her legs around my waist like a monkey.

"Lets get you to a Healer" I said softly.

As I entered the Village I could not shake off a feeling we were being watched. Anxious I tighten my hold on Klark and swirled around only to find several younger children following me or more likely Klark.

"Go home" I snapped at them. Surprised when they just frowned at me and began whispering amongst themselves before turning back to me. There faces told me they weren't going anywhere and I couldn't help but respect them. In the short time they had been with Klark they had accepted her as one of them.

Turning back around I continued my way to Laura's our Village Healer and when her Hut came into view I let out a relived sound. "We are here Klark," I whispered in her ear once again thankful she was so small and light for her age.

Just as I reached the Healers Hut Nyko came running out and nearly bumped right into Klark and I. He dropped his head and apologised, obviously embarrassed at his lack of awareness. Nyko would be a healer like his mother, not a warrior. "Nyko is your mother inside I need her help, Klark's been hurt."

"She left with the other warriors, in case they get wounded" looking at Klarks injured arm a deep frown set on his face. "I am not an expert at healing but I know a few things. I can clean out her wound while we wait, it will at least stop any infection from setting in.

Giving Nyko a slight nod I followed him into the healers hut. "Where do you want me to put Klark?" I asked looking at the two uncomfortable looking mattresses, if you could even call them that.

Unlike other Villages who have constant trade with Polis we do not, making us one of the poorer Villages with little resources. I plan to change that when I become the next Heda.

Without responding he simply pointed to the left bed that at least held a pillow. Moving close to it I gently laid Klarks head down and straightened her body on the bed.

Suddenly I became all too aware of how limp and pale Klarks body was. I cussed myself for not noticing sooner. Feeling ashamed I began unwrapping the material on Klarks arm. When the material fell away I was horrified at the white stuff that began seeping out of the deep slash.

I grabbed Nyko's arm pulling him in front of Klark and pointed at it "what is that?" I demanded. Nyko frowned, but leaned in closer.

"I think it is poison," he said and I heard the confusion in his voice.

"It is or it isn't Nyko" I snapped, trying to keep my emotions together like Onya taught me but I was failing terribly. I reached out and touched her cheek "Klark I need you to wake up." When she didn't open her eyes panic filling my entire being. "Why isn't she waking?" I grabbed her tiny shoulders and began shaking her, "Klark….KLARK!"

Nyko grabbed at my arms trying to restrain me, "Leksa stop!" he voice becoming strong and demanding. "I can't help her if you don't step away" he added trying to reason with me. When I stopped struggling he gently pushing me away from Klark and laid his hand on her forehead, like mother did when I got a fever last winter.

* * *

Once Laura returned with the rest of the Warriors, she told her son he did well and began to look over Klarks arm, all the while bitting her bottom lip and tying her silver hair up in a bun.

Klark hadn't moved since we first entered the hut and her lips were now blue, no matter how much she did not want to leave Klark she wanted to know what happened to the Ice Queen and her Warriors.

Before leaving though she combed her shaking fingers threw Klark's now tangled and muddy hair. "I'll be back," I whispered, looking at her one last time before exiting the Hut.

I was surprised that not only were the children still outside huddled around a small fire but so were many of the warriors and adults, I even saw Agnes with another Elder in a deep conversation.

It was one of the small children that noticed me first, the one called Raven. She was on her feet within seconds followed by others who scrambled after her. Raven had her hand on her hips "I want to see Clarke?" she demanded. I was taken back by the way she said Klarks name.

Octavia pushed the older girl aside her face filled with worry "Is she okay? Why isn't she out yet?"

Many of the other villages were now crowding me asking questions I didn't have answers to until Laura finished examining her. "I don't know yet, Laura is looking her over now" I took a deep breath before continuing. "She won't wake up, we think the Ice Nations Queens dagger had poison on it."

There were many disgusted and outraged sounds from the people. Warriors die all the time, its war. But to attack, poison and try to kidnap an innocent little girl was unspeakable.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up surprised to see Agnes. Not knowing if she even knew the answers to my question I asked anyway, "What happen to the Ice Queen and her Warriors?"

Lowering her hand she gave me a grim look "Their Queen escaped but the warriors Indra, Onya and your father managed to capture three of her men, they are keeping them in one of our underground cells to wait for punishment."

I wondered what the punishment would be and why, it was the Queen who hurt Klark. That did not mean I wanted to let them go, they deserve to be punished. There is no honour in serving such a vile human being like their Queen, but I did not know if they could be punished for her actions.

However by the reaction to Klarks condition I imagine the villagers will need to spill some Ice Nation's blood, they took Klarks blood therefore we take theirs.

"Jus drein jus daun" I said coldly, before entering the healers hut once again.

Laura's head snapped up as she watched me enter, "do you know what's wrong? Can you heal her?" I whispered the question.

Standing up and wiping her hands on a spare rag she took a deep breath. "I think it best to have your parents here when we discuss Klarks condition" this made me angry, did she think I was too young and incapable of taking care of Klark.

"Klark is _my_ responsibility" I said pointing at my chest " _I_ take care of her" of course it didn't look like I was doing a very good job.

Before Laura could respond Mother opened the flap entering the Hut with us. "Is everyone okay, Malcolm said Klark was injured" you could hear the panic in her voice. "He wanted to be here but he was needed in another war meeting" my eyes widened at her use of the word 'another.'

"I understand Lydia" Laura responded with a sympathetic smile.

Mother inspected my face and body quickly before approaching Klark. Sitting down on a small stool she reached out and touched her face. "Why is she so cold? She frowned, giving Laura a quick glance. "What kind of monster would do this?"

"I don't believe their Queen wished to kill her or not immediately, judging by the type of poison she used she obviously had other plans for her." Giving her a confused look she continued, "This poison in particular is used to temporarily paralyse an enemy. I have only seen it aid capturing wild animals, the amount used on Klark is the same dose you would use to take down a Pauna for at least three days."

Looking down at Klark Laura frowned "how this girl is still breathing is a miracle in itself." I noticed the healer's awed expression. "I saw what she did in the woods, I've never seen anything like it. The other warriors were very impressed" she said to no one in particular but for some reason I felt a sense of pride that Klark was _my_ friend and I found her first.

I frowned at my last thought thinking it was probably childish but decided I didn't care if it was.

"However" the healer added, making me feel a sense of dread. "I fear that eventually her body will give out," she took another deep breath before looking at me. "It is unlikely she will last the entire duration of time effected by this poison."

I took a step away from the healer and shook my head, blinking away any tears. "Your wrong" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at the women. "Klark is special…she's strong."

Mother softened her voice and squeezed my shoulder, "she's still just a little girl." I stayed silent hoping this was not real, that I had fallen asleep and I was going to wake up any second.

I felt my mother reach out to touch my hair "Leksa…"

"NO!" I snarled, pulling away from her angrily and sat down on the stool mother had been sitting on earlier, pulling it closer to Klark.

As she was about to approach me again I glared at her. "Go away" I said, even I could hear the slight tremble in my voice. "Klark is going to be fine…you'll see" I added, while trying to work through the tangles in her hair as tears filled my eyes making my vision blurry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

On the way to training I caught sight of Octavia and her friends making their way out the front of Tondc front gates. Their arms were filled with candles and wild flowers.

Frowning I looked away and continued my way down to the training grounds, where Onya was waiting with an extra bow. Her eyes were covered in war paint and her dark blonde hair was braided off her face.

As soon as I reached her she shoved it at me, her face showing no emotion at all. "Follow me" she said, stalking off into the woods behind us. While I ran to keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious, even though I preferred to see Klark.

"We Hunt" was her only response.

* * *

Onya and I came back to the Village around noon with only three rabbits, no Boar, no Deer. It was embarrassing but I couldn't seem to tear my mind away from Klark.

During our hunt Onya let me know she thought I was being weak and I needed to toughen up if I was to become the next Heda. The bruise on my jaw a visual reminder from Onya that 'Love is Weakness' and if I want to be a Great Warrior I needed to act like one.

Before leaving with my three rabbits I gave her my best glare, which she only smiled at me and then went, to speak with the other female warriors still training.

Walking up the dirt path I once again passed Tondc's front gates and froze at the lit candles set up and the arrangements of flowers.

An elder couple were currently kneeling down, the women set down some wild flowers and the man was looking at something set against the gate.

They looked as if they were from a nearby village and I became curious of their appearance. With the Mountain man at large most people kept in their Villages for their safety.

I watched them slowly stand and leave. Ignoring the women who had been staring at me from outside her home. Curious I made my way over to the two warriors standing post at the gates.

"Who are those people and what is that?" I said pointing at the candles and flowers.

The large warrior wearing a mask turned towards me "Word got out about what happened in the woods. Suddenly people from other villagers started showing up here, wanting to meet the little girl 'Klark'."

The other warrior much younger nodded his head. "The young ones set this up in hopes she recovers, I understand they come here to pray." The larger warrior looked over to one of the Village huts then turned back to the gate. "I believe Reyes left that."

I walked up closer trying to get a better look at what he spoke of and their leaning against the gate was a stone plate with a drawing of Klark's face. She looked so innocent, on top of her long blonde wavy hair he drew a crown of flowers. I remember yesterday morning the girl Raven said to Klark her Uncle was an artist.

The more I looked at the image of Klark the more that overwhelming feeling to see her became. I found myself running towards the Healers Hut but stopped when I noticed Agnes our Elder storyteller sitting on a log under a large Oak Tree.

Looking up at me I could tell she expected me to join her, I didn't really want to, but I did not want to be rude so I slowly lowered myself next to her and watched her grin up at me, her long silver hair in one long braid. "I was wondering when you would show up" she said softly, making me feel slightly awkward since I wasn't really planning on seeing her.

She was looking over at the front gates smiling, "You are nervous with the amount of attention over your friend Klark." I frowned at her.

"It's not safe" I replied raising my chin.

Agnes couldn't stop smiling, "It is natural for our people to be curious, if what she did in the woods is true then she is the first Light Fae child since our first Commander." Not knowing how to respond and wanting to leave and see Klark I nodded to her.

As she looked up at the sky I took the moment to make a run for the Healers hut.

Ice Queen:

Selena stood at the end of her boat, her long black hair blowing in the wind, eyes closed and breathing in the sea air. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face, who knew visiting such a poor Trikru Village could be so eventful.

I had gone to Tondc after hearing of the possibility of the next Commander living there and wanting to catch a glimpse, but what I found was much more intriguing.

The gods where smiling down on me, I knew this to be true. I had given up on the idea to ever rekindling my magic, but then out of know where a Fae child falls right into my lap.

When I first noticed the little blonde girl sitting with the Wood Clans children I couldn't believe my luck. It's true I was furious at my failed attempt of taking her back to the Ice Nation with me, but now I realize it was probably for the best.

Waiting till the girl has grown into her full potential before the ritual is the most logical decision. Until then she would still be very useful, her blood anyway.

Perhaps I should send one of my people into the Village and keep an eye on her development. Better yet I could recruit one of them, I'm sure their would be a family in Tondc in the right position to take advantage of.

As for the next Commander I had feeling she was going to be a problem that needed to be dealt with sooner rather then later. The older girl kept her eyes on the Fae child like a Hawk, somehow already knowing I planned to stake a claim for the child.

I'm convinced The Commanders spirit also played some motion in that, if the Woods Clan stories were true it is possible that this was the Commanders last life. Of course there was more to the stories but the 'Last Life' was the part I liked to focus on.

The Commander's spirit had been a thorn in my side for many of my lifetimes and finally it was coming to an end. I had always wondered who would run out of lives first.

I had already had many lifetimes when I first met the Commander, it was his first life and his name was Darius. Clans were just starting to form and he was a Leader of the Woods Clan. I had never met another with gifts like myself and because of this I believed I could trust him.

Had I known how he felt of Blood Magic and how different it was to Light Magic I would not have opened up to him.

"My Queen" one of my warriors called out, breaking me away from my thoughts.

* * *

3 days later

Entering the Healers Hut the first thing I noticed was the colour was back in Klarks face. Someone had changed her clothing, her long blonde hair was now clean and in a single braid over her left shoulder.

I pulled a stool next to her and smiled. "Klark" I whispered excited, at the possibility of her waking up.

"I spoke with Agnes and were going on a trip to the woods. Trust me this is going to work," Being tall for my age was really starting to come in handy when moving Klark around.

Leaning over Klarks bed I scooped up her tiny body and hiked her up my waist, letting her lean against me.

Walking out the healers hut with Klark I watched the rest of the people in the Village give me odd looks.

Nyko's large body stopped me once I was half way to the east woods. "Leksa what are doing, you need to get her back to the hut she's unwell." I gave him a glare and continued my way into the woods.

"Leksa please" I felt bad for Nyko but he needed to understand that I know what's best for Klark.

"I know what I am doing Nyko," I all but snarled at him.

If Klark is _ **'Sylph Fae'**_ part Air Spirit and also 'Elemental' then nature will help heal her. Stories of Darius our first Commander says after some of his greatest battles like 'The Red Seige' he would disappear into the woods and came back to his Village days later without a scratch on him.

"This is going to work Klark, _is has to_ " I whispered the last bit.

Reaching the edge of the woods I picked up the bag I hid behind a small bush, filled with everything we needed to survive a few days out on our own. My sword and bow and arrows strapped to my back.

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking halfway through the next chapter I might do a 4 year gape where we see Young Commander Lexa. I've had the Flu so I'm sorry that it's such a late update.**_


	5. Last Life

_**I am going to make Clarke and Lexa's time away in the woods and what happened written as a memory by one of them in a distant Chapter.**_

Lexa 12yr

Clarke 8yr

 **Chapter Five**

Young Commander Lexa's Coronation:

Clarke POV

"Leksa! Klark! Its time" I heard Lydia call from outside our Hut.

"Just a second Mother" Lexa called back, sitting on my bed as I finished with her Braids.

"You should wear twelve Braids, for the twelve Clans you wish to unite. Like a promise or something, what do you think?" I asked Lexa, turning my head around to get a better look at her face.

Lexa gave me a side grin, her bright green eyes sparkling with amusement "I can't imagine the Ice Nation's Queen would be very happy with me."

I couldn't help but laugh at her evil grin, "You're probably right, maybe eleven" I said nodding to myself, " I should keep it at eleven braids."

"LEKSA! KLARK" Lexa's mother yelled, showing her frustration.

"There all done" I smiled, "are you nervous?"

Lexa snorted rolling her eyes at me, "I'm never nervous."

"Whatever you say, come on lets go," I said jumping to my feet and making a run for the entrance of our Hut, Lexa at my heels. My light blonde hair flowing down my waist, too late to make any braids.

Malcolm and Lydia were already waiting for us with beaming smiles on their faces. Lydia the first to speak "Leksa you look beautiful."

I couldn't help but giggle at Lexa's blush and mimicked Lydia "Yeah Lexa you look _**beautiful**_ ," emphasizing the word beautiful.

"Be quiet Klark," her face bright red.

I caught sight of Finn's dark hair and huge smile, "KLARK!" he said suddenly at my side. "You look really _**really**_ pretty" now I was blushing.

Lexa glared at him. "Go away" she snapped, making him drop his head and scramble away.

"LEXA!" I yelled embarrassed, "Do you have to be so blunt." Suddenly feeling bad for the poor boy.

She didn't seem the least bit bothered over the boys hurt feelings, shrugging her shoulders and if I didn't know better I would of thought she actually just grinned.

"Why do you always do that?" I muttered turning away from her.

Letting out a sigh she crossed her arms, "You're far too young and he is too old."

I shook my head at her, "he is just being nice."

Lexa rolled her eyes, letting out another snort. " _ **Nice**_ " she huffed out.

Lexa POV

I didn't like Finn. I didn't like his stupid hair or his stupid grin especially when he is around Klark. People are naturally drawn to Klark that's normal, but this Finn boy is different. He is always hanging around like a bad smell and I certainly don't like the way he goo-goo eyes her.

Klark's only 8 winters she doesn't need some boy of 10 winters following her around telling her how pretty she is…even if she is pretty.

"I don't like him and I don't want you training with him anymore" I told her sternly.

Klark snapped her head towards me. "WHAT!" she yelled back, her blue eyes widening. "You can't tell me what to do! You began training when you were only Two, I'm eight winters if I want to be a Warrior I can be a Warrior" Her arms crossed and her eyes held a fierce look.

Narrowing my eyes at her I took a step closer and raised my eyebrows "It's not going to happen Klark you're too…" I struggled trying to find the right word. "Small."

"SMALL!" her voice taking on a rather high pitch.

"Okay so maybe 'small' isn't the best choice of word, but you're vulnerable. Just look at you your tiny." I said touching her arm.

Clark rolled her eyes "that's a good thing it's means I'm quick. I need to learn how to defend myself in a fight, after your coronation you leave for Polis and I'll stay behind. Anyway Onya offered me to be her second once you leave for Polis."

* * *

The Riverside

Lexa POV

The moment I saw the Ice Queen standing with the rest of the trikru villages surrounding the river readying for the marking ceremony I wanted to tear her eyes out. It was obvious know one wanted her here.

After the Ice Queen poisoned Klark and Klarks heritage became well known, the Ice Nations relationship with many of the Clans became rocky to say the least. Know one wanted to associate themselves with them.

Their Queen had not made another move on Klark, but I suspect she is simply buying her time and waiting for the right moment to strike.

My plan is to unite the twelve Clans into a coalition in hopes to have continued peace. Klark tells me The Ice Nation must be part of the Coalition in order for our survival but I made a vow that I would kill their Queen after what she did to her.

How Klark manages to forgive everyone and everything I'll never understand.

Suddenly I felt Klark grab my arm "You should put the Leader of the Woods Clan marking here." Looking over at her I couldn't help but grin at her beaming smile. "Then when you form the coalition you could design a really intricate one down your back as reminder." She let out a deep sigh "I wish I had a marking"

"You do have a marking," I told her. "That infinity mark on your collarbone….see" I said pointing at the birthmark.

"Leksa!" Onya called out to me, making her way over to me and Klark. "Are you ready, for the ceremony to start?" she asked. My father following close behind her.

Mother was already standing by the riverside, pointing for me to sit on the large ceremony stone.

Removing the traditional Commanders marking robe I sat down shivering slightly from the cold, as the villages began chanting 'Heda.' While Klark continued with her supportive smile.

Gustus my future bodyguard smiled at me and took his place next to me "It would be my honor Heda to create your Mark. Let us begin."

After half an hour I begin to feel slightly dizzy until I felt Klark's soft hand land over mine. "It's nearly over," giving me a sweet smile, showing her support.

Leaning into my ear Klark whispered, "I hear boar is for dinner."

Clarke POV

Lexa turned to me giving me a side grin, "I like the sound of that."

"All done" Gustus let out, making the rest of the Villages cheer and I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression.

"Come on Lexa, stand up and show everyone the design" I reached forward pulling her to her feet. "Let me just get your robe." I added watching her grin widen by the second and catching some movement from the bushes.

Lydia handed me Lexa's robe making me smile as I turned away from the bushes and back to Lexa, but was shocked when I found she had an arrow right through her chest piercing her heart.

Water began to fill my eyes as I caught her just as she began to fall from the stone. "LEXA" I cried out, laying her gently to the ground. "Please wake up" I whispered holding her head in my hands.

It was only then people began to realize what had happened. After numerous screams Lexa's guards began to create a protective circle around us, Lydia sitting down next to me, her eyes red from tears. Then began giving me a pleading look, "Can you save her" she asked, her lips trembling.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on me waiting on me. It made my voice tremble, "I…I can't, I don't know how." I had no idea how to single out each of my abilities or even what I was capable of.

Looking up I noticed the evil smile plastered on the Ice Queen face. While a pool of Lexa's blood began to saturate the ground beneath her.

Even if I had the ability to heal Lexa's wound it wouldn't matter, her spirit was already preparing for its next stage. It's time taking on a physical vessel had come to an end, everyone could feel it and by the time I healed her it would be too late, the Commanders spirit would be no more.

I needed her spirit to stop what it was doing but it wouldn't and it left me with only one option. "Your fight is not over" I snapped at Lexa. Then looked up at Lydia "you need to move back, I need some space."

Nodding at me she stood up and moved away from us until she stood next to Gustus. Once there was enough space I slammed both my hands on the ground at either side of Lexa's face. Suddenly we were trapped in a bubble of blue light, blocking out all the noise that was once surrounding us.

From inside the bubble you could see what was happening outside of it, however for the Villages all they would be seeing is a blue bubble and nothing more.

I took a deep breath before looking back down at Lexa. Her spirit was like a flame becoming smaller by the second. Not really sure what I was doing I cupped the dying flame and brought it up to my chest and into my body as a holding vessel. My spirit keeping hers aflame as I healed her physical body.

Ice Queen:

One second I was celebrating the death of the Commander's 'Last Life' and the next the stupid little Fae girl was surrounding her and the Commander in a bumble of blue light.

I wasn't Fae, I had no idea what the girl was doing but I had a feeling that what she was doing would not be in my best interest.

Looking to my right I notice Agnes one of their elders looking at the blue light like she knew exactly what the girl was doing. "It's not possible" she whispered to one of the female warriors whom I believe go's by the name Onya. "She is tethering Heda's life essence to hers, if it works they lives will forever be intertwined."

ClarkePOV

After what felt like hours I had completely healed Lexa wound and the arrow had dissolved. Now all that was left was to remove the commander's spirit from me and back into Lexa.

Exhausted I looked up and watched many of the villages had setup a few fires around us, while they sat with their family and waited for something to happen.

I reached backed inside taking hold of her spirit, looking at it once again and I noticed it was so much brighter and there was now a white light entwined through her spirit that was not there before.

Ignoring the sudden change in her spirit I watched Lexa green eyes flutter open when her spirit was once again where it belongs, in her.

"Klark" she whispered my name, looking up at me with a gentle smile.

"Lexa" I returned her smile, leaning down till I was curled up next to her.

* * *

THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR PREVIOUS REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK IT HELPS A LOT :)


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Okay so I was asked what the nature of Lexa and Clarke's relationship is, questions like 'are they now married' or 'are they soul mates'. Firstly you got to remember Lexa is 4yrs older then Clarke and that's a significant age difference at this moment. By the time Clarke is in her late teens it won't be as much, they still love each other very much, just not romantically more of a childlike awe of each other. They have an incredible connection now, which I will get into but I mean you got to remember Clarke is only eight and there at different stages of maturity...not that Clarke isn't wise for her age, she is but their love will be a slow burn.

Here are some other responses to some of your questions:

*Onya _**is**_ 'Anya' only spelt in Trigedasleng, same as Leksa is 'Lexa'.

*Clarke is the only one who calls her 'Lexa', until now where she's officially Heda or Commander to the rest of the villages.

*Expect Lexa's parents who will always call her 'Leksa'. :)

Chapter six:

LexaPOV

Reaching my arm out to stroke Klark's light blonde hair that was now fanned over my chest I noticed she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Klark?" I whispered unable to hide my side grin and amazed at the sudden disappearance of the arrow I'm sure was once piercing my heart.

Looking up at me her eyes were half shut, rubbing them and letting out a small yawn. "I'm too tired Lexa…more time" she added hiding her head into the nook of my neck.

"We have eyes on us" I said tilting my head to the villages that were surrounding the blue bubble around us. When she didn't move I nudged her shoulder, "Klark, they're staring."

Letting out a huff she rolled her eyes, "you're welcome by the way" she said. "Oh and just so you know, they can't see inside."

I blushed and watched my mother's blank stare at the bubble, "Oh."

Unsure what to do next I just laid their biting my bottom lip, but when Klark's entire body began to shake, my eyes widened. "Klark…Klark!" I panicked grabbing her shoulders trying to hold her to the ground.

Suddenly the bubble surrounding us disappeared, revealing us to my guards and the curious villages shocked first that I was alive without a scratch on me and second Klark's shaking body.

As mother pushed threw the crowd and sat down next to me Klarks entire body went limp. "Mother help me," I said desperately, pulling Klark into my lap.

"Here put this on Leksa" she said handing me my robe, "you must be cold."

Narrowing my eyes at my mother I took the robe and childishly threw it in the opposite direction, ignoring all the whispers around me.

A small cough brought my attention back to Klark who was now sitting up next to me, her large blue eyes finding mine that were filled with confusion. "Lexa what just happened?" her voice barely above a whisper.

I wish I had an answer for her but I was just as confused as her. "I don't know….are you….are you okay?" I said only loud enough for her to hear me.

Klark nodded and I was so relieved I took a deep breath pulling her into my arms, only to have her flinch.

Immediately I pulled away panicked that I had somehow hurt her.

ClarkePOV

My forearm suddenly became very sensitive and when Lexa leaned forward to grab me and pull me into a hug I flinched.

Lexa's entire body stiffened at my flinch and quickly pulled away from me, her eyes wide and an almost scared look to her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at the ground.

"It's not you Lexa," I said, grabbing her shoulder so she would look up at me. When her soft green eyes met mine I pulled my right arm out off my blue and black jacket to reveal my injured arm.

Only my arm wasn't injured at all, it did however hold half the image of Lexa's 'Heda mark' and if it was even possible I became more confused. Needing some kind of answer I began to search Lexa's green eyes for one, but found none.

Not saying anything I softly took hold of Lexa's right elbow and pulled her closer to me, hoping to get a better look a her 'Mark.' Together we looked down at it and I wasn't surprised to find she no longer held the full mark.

"I'm so sorry Lexa, I didn't know what I was doing or what I've done...I just wanted to save you." Tears began to fill my eyes, as I looked at my arm then back up at Lexa who was giving me a soft look.

She reached out and squeezed my right hand, "you saved my life Klark, that's what matters."

I shook my head "but I…"

Lexa cut me off "will figure out what this means later, now we go celebrate." Slowly Lexa reached for her robe and I helped her slide it on, tucking her dark braids behind her ears and down her back.

Standing up she gave me a small smile before turning to the crowd and addressing the success of the marking ceremony and the start of a new beginning.

After listening to the chanting of 'Heda' she went on to suggest we celebrate and that was met with many appreciate cheers.

Celebration Feast:

ClarkePOV

Raven sat with me across from the crackling fire, sharing a small log and laughing at the funny shapes that the flames formed. "Guess what" she grinned at me, "Finn and I are moving to Polis tomorrow, with the Heda. Uncle has been given a place to stay at and were going with him, its huge."

"You're lucky" I replied looking down at the ground, "I wish I could go." I want to go so I could be with Lexa and explore Polis together, but then I want to stay with Onya and continue training.

"Look at that?" Raven pointed to some movement in the bush close to the woods. "Can you see that" a huge smile plastered on her face as we stealthily made our way to the bush.

"Quite Raven, you'll scare it," I whispered into her ear, whatever it was it was small and white. "Follow me" I added grabbing at her shoulder.

"I think it's a baby rabbit" Raven said, making me so excited I was almost vibrating. Seeing me like this made Raven giggle and poke at my tummy. "Okay, be careful and watch where your step" she added

Just as we were about to make our move a very familiar and grumpy voice stopped us "What do you think you're doing? it's dangerous out there." Feeling like a caught deer I peered up and was met by Lexa, leaning forward so much that her dark hair fell into her face and her green eyes were showing she disapproved at our actions.

Raven jumped to her feet, standing impossibly tall "apologies Heda." I rolled my eyes at Raven and walked back to the fire with my arms crossed, upset that we didn't get to see the baby rabbit. I've seen plenty of fully-grown ones, skinned and hanging in the food huts but never an alive baby rabbit.

Unhappy with my response Lexa stormed after me, "KLARK!" she called out. "I asked you a question," she asked stomping her foot. "There is something you need to know."

I continued walking and ignored her, kicking the small rocks in front of me before Lexa grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. "What" I snapped back.

"It's about Polis, I just finished speaking with Indra and some of the generals. We think it's best that you come to Polis with me…for now." I could tell she was nervous at what my response will be by the way she kept her hands behind her back hiding the fidgeting hands.

I couldn't hide the confusion on my face, "WHAT! WHY?"

Lexa was biting her lip, her green eyes showing so many emotions so fast it was impossible to name everyone.

LexaPOV

It was embarrassing, I'm 'Heda of the Tree People' I should not be terrified of Klark's response. She's only a small blonde girl of 8 winters, if my people knew this my time as Heda would not last long.

I raised my brows at Klark, and asked the question that had been lingering in my mind. "Do you know what happened to us after I was shot and you formed that blue bubble around us?" When she didn't respond, but showed how scared she was I felt awful. "Something happened Klark and Polis archives has the answers, you need to leave with me tomorrow morning."

"Onya is here I'm her second now Lexa, please I need to be here and train," She pleaded with me. Her soft blue eyes looked up at me making it impossible to deny her.

"Klark" I frowned at her.

"You know how much I want to be Onya's second" she added, throwing her arms around me and resting her head against my shoulder. "Please" her soft voice, making me clench my jaw at my inability to say no to her.

"Very Well" I huffed out, as she tightens her arms around me.

"KLARK!" a girls voice called out.

Looking up I notice one of Klarks friends who go's by the name Octavia came running towards us. The girl is a loyal friend and is good to Klark, but she annoys me.

"KLARK!" she called out again, before stopping in front of us trying to catch her breath. "Heda" nodding at me respectfully before turning back to Klark "Guess what?" she began jumping on the spot.

Klark who can't help but be kind to everyone smiled at the girl. "What is it?" she asked, resting her hand on the girls arm in a friendly gesture making Octavia glow from the attention Klark gave her.

"You know the warrior Indra?" she asked. "She offered for me to be her second…could you believe it?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Not really" I muttered to myself, before getting jabbed in the ribs by Klark.

"I am sorry Heda?" Octavia asked unsure of what I said.

"Congratulations Octavia" raising my head and showing as little emotions as possible. "I must speak with Onya," I added nodding at both Klark and Octavia before leaving them.

Before I could leave Klark grabbed my arm. "Lexa wait!" looking back at Klark I was surprised to see the worry on her face. "Will I see you at home tonight? Make sure you wake me tomorrow morning before you leave for Polis."

Giving her a soft smile I shook my head "I'll wake you tomorrow but I'm Heda now and I have my own Hut, with guards."

Klarks smile faulted "can I see it?"

"Of course you can" I frowned at the question. "Meet me in my Hut."

Clarke POV

Not only will I miss Lexa in Polis but Raven, Octavia and Finn will be gone too. I thought if Lexa were gone at least I'd still have Raven and Octavia to train and play together with.

I realized then I could stand here with Octavia talk about herself and how great she must to be Indra's second or I could spend what little time I had left with Lexa and go to her.

"I'm sorry Octavia but I have to be somewhere" I said making a run for Indra who stood guard in front of a Large Hut, obviously Lexa's.

"Indra" I nodded at the warrior "Is Le… I mean is Heda inside?"

"Yes she is." Looking me in the eyes the usual emotionless faced women gave me a genuine smile "we appreciate what you did for the Heda." then stepped aside and tilted her head towards the entrances flap.

Giving her a respectful nod I entered Lexa's Hut and the first thing I notice was how all the candles were out and the throne standing in front of me made me grin.

Moving around the dark red Cloth that divided the throne area and Lexa's sleeping area I found her already in a deep sleep lying on her warm furs spread out on her bed. She was wearing her black singlet, short grey pants and her coat hanging against a spare chair next to her black boots.

Climbing towards her I jumped on her bed with a huge grin on my face.

Then looked up at me and grinned, "Klark!"

"I wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow," I whispered crawling over her body until I lay facing each other and stared into her green eyes. "I'll promise to see you next summer" grabbing her hands, then looking at our 'Heda marks' on our arms shaped in a way that joined together like a puzzle.

Moving closer to me Lexa rested her head against mine, "I'll be all alone."

"You're Heda now, you'll always have something to do. Anyway you'll have Octavia and Raven with you, I'm the one who will be alone." I said sticking out my bottom lip.

Lexa began playing with my fingers in a nervous manner, before whispering "You could still come with me you know."

I gave her a sad smile, "I wish I could Lexa but you know how much I want to be a warrior, now that Onya wants me as her next second I can't say no."

"I'll protect you" she quickly responded. "I have lots of guards and we can explore Polis together, it'll be fun." Her eyes were wide and full of excitement.

"You'll be busy training and don't forget becoming the 'Commander of the 12 Clans'" Even I could hear the pride in my voice. Lexa however just rolled her eyes before closing them.

"You don't know that" she replied dryly.

I couldn't help but giggle "Yes I do, I also know you better then you know yourself."

Lexa let out a deep breath before lying on her back and whispering "Maybe you do."

We spent the rest of the night talking about our future and what we'll do when I come to Polis this summer.

Before leaving I let her know how much I'd miss her.

Lexa POV

I didn't want Klark to stay in Tondc on her own without anyone to protect her, she doesn't understand. Klark has always been stubborn, a free spirit in more then one way and very important to me. It's probably why I've always been so drawn to her, that and the warmth that surrounds her.

She makes everyone want to be around her and open themselves up to her. It's really is impossible not to love her.

However I promised earlier that she could stay and train with Onya, she would be a great Second. Determined, Strong, fierce, smart, full of love and a born leader you would follow without question.

* * *

I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS ON MY MOBILE HOPEFULLY I'LL FIX IT UP WHEN I SET UP MY NEW LAPTOP, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVEIW :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Summer 3 months later

ClarkePOV

"What do you mean I can't go to Polis?" I stood in front of Onya, arms crossed with my best death glare. "I planned this with Lexa three months ago, you can't do this" I added both my fists clenched at my sides.

"Heda" she frowned at me "You planned this with our Heda," Onya continued to show her disapproval of my informal way of referring to Lexa. "You will speak respectfully when speaking of her. It is her wish for you to stay here and you will do as she commands.

I almost had to bite my tongue off not to say something about Lexa that would be seen as disrespectful. "Why?" I asked through my teeth.

"Heda believes Polis to be a too dangerous place for you, respect her decisions Klark." She smiled as if she liked the fact I was upset, probably because I refused my last punishment from her.

Onya believes I push my boundaries and see how much I can get away with because of my close relationship with Lexa.

"She gave me guards for a reason, why have them if I don't use them for times like this. I can look after myself and they can protect me on the ride there." I raised my head stubbornly.

Onya however narrowed her intense dark eyes at me, making me grin and I finally understood where Lexa gets it.

Turning away from me Onya leaned her sword against the rest of the other warrior's weapons. She made an irritated sound while letting her long dark blonde braids set over her shoulder.

"This conversation is over Klark," she added picking up a bow and arrow before then moving towards the woods by herself.

It hadn't been long since Lexa was gone, however I had to admit I've been a fast leaner when it has come to my training skills. I don't go around the village saying how great I am like some other seconds, having such small limbs has always come in good use when fighting them.

I'm too quick for them as well as graceful with my movements. Agnes our Elder says it's because I'm part Fae, but she says many strange things about me.

* * *

1 Month Later: Commander of the 11 Clans

LexaPOV

Eleven Clans have been united but the Ice Nation refuses to join the Coalition, not that I ever wanted them to after what their Queen and her warriors did to Klark. Then again as Klark says having them join us seems like the most peaceful solution.

Not Joining the Coalition is not in their best interest, which surprises me. If they had other ally's then it would make sense, but all of the other Clans have already joined.

Indra told me this morning we were to visit one of the Woods Clans Villages tonight before arriving in Tondc in a few days. Normally I would not be pleased however stopping will mean meeting their Village leader Sonya.

Slowly making our way into their Village on our horses, Indra and Gustus began flanking both my sides watching the fire pits in the distance.

Quickly I fixed my black facial paint that completely coved my eyes, the layers of my dark braids fell behind my back as I sat up as straight as possible on my horse.

I took a deep breath excited to finally met Sonya, Mother and Father use to speak of the leader and how much respect they hold for her. They never spoke of her age or appearance, it was her warrior and leading skills they admired and now I was about to met her.

Their front gates were made of sticks and spare pieces of metal. In the middle stood a woman around my mothers' age, she wore full armour, her hair almost black, down her back in one thick braid and the villagers standing behind her. The small children were peering between their parent's legs with wide smiles on their faces, whispering amongst themselves about my appearance in their Village.

Sonya stepped forward with a small smile on her face and looked up at me. "Heda, it is a pleasure to have you in our village." She then looked to her right where several young seconds stood around a fire pit watching Sonya and I. "Assist the Heda and her warriors horse's to the barn," they all nodded standing next to their leader and waited for me and my warriors to dismount.

It was interesting how people in Polis call me their Commander while outside I am Heda. The majority of the people in Polis do not speak Trigedasleng.

Once I dismounted my horse my warriors followed and I stood up in front of Sonya making sure my face was completely emotionless, it took many lessons to perfect.

I wanted to smile but I am their Heda now and like Onya would say 'Heda's do not smile or laugh.'

"Please follow me, my people and I have created a small feast for us" smiling at me and gesturing towards a large open area that a long wooden table stood, filled with all kinds of meats, nuts and vegetables.

Not long after our arrival people were laughing, dancing to music and enjoying the delicious foods that had been prepared for us. Indra sat next to me giving advice to leave tomorrow morning, thinking it unsafe to stay in such a small Village with the Outcast's banding together to spill my blood.

"Relax Indra, only the generals and this Village know of our visit here" I gave her a nod and a look that told her to drop the subject. Indra had left her second in Polis for this very reason and her paranoia was starting to annoy me.

Several screams then filled the air and I was suddenly yanked behind Gustus who had appeared out of nowhere. It made me furious being handled as such, but I knew it was for my protection.

Indra hissed something to Gustus that I suspected I would not like and this was confirmed when I was thrown over his shoulder as he stormed off towards the woods.

"Gustus!" I snapped, "Put me down, I must protect my people" he however didn't stop his movements.

"I am sorry Heda, but I must protect you. It is not safe here." Gustus's voice was deep and full of sorrow.

I growled at his reluctance and looked over his shoulder noticing the bloodshed. The Outcasts had somehow known of my arrival.

They were killing everyone within their reach and I was horrified at what was playing out behind us. It was wrong, this was a peaceful village many didn't learn much fighting skills and the children were helpless.

The next thing I knew Gustus had me pinned down behind a bush, with a full view of the Village going up in flames and unable to help with Gustus's heavy body pinning me down.

I watched horrified as the tall muscular Outcast Leader dragged a bloody and beaten Sonya into the middle of the Village by her hair before making his voice loud enough that the entire village could hear him. "Where is your Heda, we know she is here" the scars covering his face and the feral look would scare anyone. "Show yourself"

Using what strength I had I continued to beat Gustus's chest, these were my people and they needed me…it was my job as Heda to protect them.

If anything Gustus's grip on me tightened "Please forgive me Heda" he whispered covering his hand over my mouth. "Your fight has only begun."

Tears began to fill my eyes as I helplessly watched their Leader slit Sonya's throat before throwing her aside like she was nothing.

The Village had gone silent at the loss of their Leader, making the Outcast leader grin and motion to someone to his right.

I finally caught sight of the large dark man covered in tattoos. He moved closer to his leader and was followed by several children no older then Klark. Their hands were tied together and I could tell they had been crying.

The Leader grinned before raising his voice "Now would be the time to hand over your Heda." When the villages said nothing but whimpered the man shrugged "Very well" he added grabbing a small girl that somehow reminded me of Klark and viciously slit her throat in front of the entire Village.

He did this to everyone of the children, I'm sure he believed I had already left the Village but he continued with his game, asking for me to come forth and when I didn't he would kill another and on and on he went through the night.

I wanted so much to show myself and stop the killing but I am only twelve and the weight of a fully-grown man was too much for me to escape from.

After the fifth child was killed I felt my entire being begin to shut down until I felt numb all over, laying limp on the ground, my tears making black paint streaks down my cheeks.

ClarkePOV

Meanwhile in Tondc:

Something was wrong with Lexa. I could feel her emotions and an ache began in my chest. It was something that had been happening to me since the night of her ceremonial marking.

I found myself flat on my back with a huge figure leaning over me. "Klark!" Marco's deep voice called for me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Klark!" he asked again, his warm dark eyes filled with concern.

Marco was one of Lexa's personal guards sent to protect me. He was one of the most loyal people I had ever met…apart from Lexa.

He was large like a bear, probably seventeen but his size made him look twenty, his Curly chestnut hair hung to his massive shoulders and his toothy grin made him look kind of adorable, not that I would pierce his pride and tell him or anything.

Sitting up so quickly my head spun, "I need to see Lexa" looking up into his dark eyes.

Marco just made a grunting sound and turned away, his way of saying 'I'm glad you're okay.'

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he continued to walk off. "YOU!" I pointed at him "get back here."

I wasn't by myself for long, he was back with a jug of water, grumbling and pushing it into my face. "Drink" He insisted.

Reaching out I grabbed the jug off him and gave him a questioning look. "Any chance I could have a cup" I asked warily, already knowing his response.

He didn't shock me by replying with a snort. I find his responses are very short, but most of the time he'll either snort or grunt.

It was a real accomplishment the day I got him to tell me his name, however I did mash up some hallucinogenic berries on some bread for him and that may be seen as cheating, but it did the job.

The memory brought a smile to my face, he wouldn't speak to me for a week and that's a long time to go without hearing his snorts or grunts.

Looking to my right I could see a bunch of girls a few years older then Lexa giggling and staring at Marco with pink cheek. Unsure of what was happening I eyed Marco, while tucking my blonde curls behind my ears.

"Why are they giggling and staring at you?" I asked my curious nature getting the better of me.

Marco however didn't respond, not that I really expected him to. His face did however turn red making me worry for my guard and reach out to lay my hand against his forehead.

He glared at the girls before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Come, it is late."

Outside my home Lydia was waiting for me. "Klark it's late" she scolded me, much more protective since Lexa left. "You are only eight winters and I expect you home by sunset," her green eyes and frown reminding me of Lexa.

Embarrassed of my sudden time curfew in front of Marco I ran into me and Lexa's old sleeping area. I was trying to be seen as an adult and Lydia's comment did not help.

I thought if Marco thought of me as an adult maybe he would let me visit Lexa in Polis without telling anyone.

LexaPOV

Camped out away from Sonya's Village: Lexa's makeshift Hut

Indra took control of those still alive in their Village gathering the dead and creating the ceremony for their funeral.

Both Gustus and Indra insisted I not return to their Village, believing it unwise to show myself and I would be unwelcomed if they knew I was still in the area.

I lay on my side cuddling into my furs, wishing Klark was with me. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I rested my hand on my bed next to me.

Gustus had no right to take the decision to save the children from me. I am their Heda and the leader of eleven Clans. It was my job to protect them and if any Clans knew of this they would think of me as a coward.

Without Klark I felt numb, she would know what to say and now I cannot see her at all. Somehow the Outcast knew I was visiting Sonya and they attacked, if I visit Tondc tomorrow, they will show up again.

I cannot let anything happen to Klark or my parents. It would be best to ride back to Polis.

ClarkePOV

Laying down on Lexa's old bed I closed my eyes. Needing to know what was happening to Lexa I decided to 'Dream Walk' something I've learnt over time. It's like visiting other peoples dreams, Lexa usually dreams of her recent fights.

It helps me keep in touch of what she has been up to, most of the time they do not make sense but dreams don't always make sense.

When my eyes opened I was standing in the middle of a small Village. The whole Village was surrounded with dead bodies men, women and children.

Looking to my left I found Lexa on the ground holding me in her arms, my long blonde hair was covered in blood and my eyes were vacant.

"I'm sorry," Lexa's lips were trembling and tears were rolling down her cheeks, smearing black paint marks down them.

Unsure of what was happening I snapped out of Lexa's dream, none of it made sense.

Frowning I ran over to a backpack hidden under some furs that Lexa once gave me. Opening it I shoved what I thought I would need for my journey to Polis and snuck what food I could carry inside the front pocket.

Looking at what I was wearing, some old rags I found not suitable for a three day journey.

There was a large chest filled with Lexa's old armour and a pair of daggers making me smile and I laid them carefully on Lexa's bed.

Quickly I ripped of my rags and slipped on some tight black pants, warm grey sweater and my dark boots.

Before throwing on my backpack I threw on little armour since I've never been as tall as Lexa being able to wear heaver armour.

Happy with my change of appearance I snuck out our Hut where I found Marco in front of a fire, sitting on a Log and shoving a large piece of meat in his mouth. Surprised at his messy eating I tripped over my own feet and landed in front of Marco with a crash.

Peering up at Marco he grinned, "Are you going somewhere" he asked.

"I'm going to Polis, you can come or you can stay here" I said determined, raising my chin and continued my walk to the horse's barn.

Once inside I guided one of the horses out of the barn and began my struggling of mounting it. I was halfway up the horse when I fell off and landed on my behind.

Distantly I heard a throaty laugh and looked behind me to find Marco on the ground in hysterics.

"What's so funny" I snapped at him, my fists clenched.

He simply rolled his eyes at me, moved to the other side and mounted the horse gracefully. "Up" he said reaching out his arm to me.

I crossed my arms embarrassed, "I can ride my own horse."

Marco let out another grunt, before reaching his arm out once again. "Too young…too small," he said shaking his head at me.

Keeping his arm outstretched I gave up and grabbed his large hand. Without much effort he pulled me up until I sat in front of him and leaned against his chest with my arms once again crossed. "I'm not small" I muttered under my breath.


End file.
